Auslly: An Austin & Ally Story
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Best friends Ally Dawson and Austin Moon begin to develop strong feeling for eachother. will they risk it all and tell eachother how they really feel, or will they push those feelings aside?
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes & Heartbreaks

**Chp. 1!**

In Sonic Boom….

Mr. Dawson: Ally can you watch the store?

Ally: Well actually-

Mr. Dawson: *interrupts her* 'Kay thanks bye *walks out*

Austin:*walks into the store* Ally! Are you ready to rehearse?

Ally: *bites her lip* I'm sorry Austin! I have to watch the store… *looks guilty*

Austin: Awe come on Ally*winks at her*

Ally: *tries not to blush* Okay!

A&A: *run upstairs to the practice room and sit down at the piano*

Ally: So Austin, are you ready for your interview and performance tonight? *smiles*

Austin: yes! *grins*

Trish: *bolts through the door* AUSTIN! You are on in 3 hours! Let's get you ready! *drags him out the door*

Ally: *stares blankly at him*

Austin: *shrugs and gives her a look*

**Ally's POV: Austin is going to do amazing tonight! I can't help but feel guilty for not telling how i feel. When we were at the piano together, I had butterflies in my stomach, and i don't know...i felt sparks.**

**3 hours later**

MC: Give it up for….AUSTIN MOON!

Ally: Good luck Austin!

Austin: Thanks but I won't need it! *winks at her*

*Ally goes and sits on a couch with Dez and Trish*

*Austin performs his last song, "not a love song" and sits with the team*

Everyone: *clapping and cheering like crazy*

MC: so Austin, we know the name of that last song is "not a love song" but I can't say I believe that, would your _girlfriend_?

Austin: *confused* uhh… I don't have a girlfriend …

MC: *continues, ignoring what Austin says*so how long have you been dating your partner, Ally, over there?

Austin: *confused and acting weird* uhhh…I'm not dating Ally! *sounding nervous* we are just really good friends, and I'll always think of her like that, as a friend.

*Ally runs off of the stage as fast as she could, tears flowing down her cheeks*

Austin: *looks worried* I uhh…. *runs off the stage after her*


	2. Chapter 2: Assumptions & Interruptions

**Chp. 2**

**Ally's POV: So now I know for sure he doesn't like me. I might as well give up; he's too good for a loser like me anyways…**

**Austin's POV: Oh man I hope Ally's okay! I don't really understand what's going on, but Ally's upset. She means too much to me to not help her through this. **

Austin: Ally! *he sees her crying and runs after her*

Ally: Go away! *she cries harder*

Austin: Ally…wait! Why are you so upset?

**Ally's POV: I just felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I've never been through this much pain in my life before….**

*Ally has a flashback of what had just happened*

Austin: Ally..?

Ally: when did you start caring? (thinks: okay that was kind of rude…)

Austin: (thinks: since the day I met you) Ally… I've always cared about you, you're my fr-

Ally: *interrupting him* yeah I'm your friend. And that's all I will ever be to you.

Austin: *confused* Ally what on earth are you talking about?

Ally: forget it *wiping her eyes* it's not important *starts to walk away*

Austin: *stopping her* Ally, please….

**Ally's POV: I need to tell him. What should I say…..I need to make this mature and as least awkward as possible…**

Ally: it, you know…don't worry about it *forces a smile*

Austin: Seriously…Ally *he gives her a look*

Ally: *answers phone* yes. Oh god. Okay I'll be right there. *looks at Austin*

Austin: who…?

Ally: Trish! No time to explain! Gotta go! *runs off*(thinks: I'm worried about Trish, but I am relieved that I don't have to tell Austin)

**With Austin….**

*Austin covers his face with his hands*

Austin: (thinks: what have I done!?)

*Dez walks over to him and pats Austin's back*

Dez: Austin…? You okay man?

Austin: NO!

Dez: what's wrong?

Austin: I think I'm in love with Ally…

Dez: WHAT?!

Austin: is it really that surprising?

Dez: no I could tell.

Austin: *looks worried* Ally thinks I will always only like her as a friend!

Dez: tell her you love her!

Austin: but I don't know how she feels about me!

Dez: Just tell her!

Austin: But-

Dez: *interrupts him* TELL HER!

Austin: *looks at him and nods*

**With Ally…**

*Ally knocks on the door at Trish's house*

Trish: ALLY HELP ME!

*Ally gasps and sees Trish's foot covered in blood and broken glass*

Ally: what happened?!

Trish: I was putting up this new vase I bought for my parents and I dropped it on my foot!

Ally: Oh my God… well let's doctor you up…

*while helping Trish, Ally explains what happened with Austin*

Trish: talk to him Ally

Ally: but Trish...

Trish: talk to him

Ally: Fine. *calls Austin* hey we need to talk about something. Meet me at the park in 5 min. 'kay bye. *hangs up* *starts to leave* bye Trish!

Trish: bye! Good luck!

**In the park…**

*Ally sees Austin sitting on a bench and sits next to him*

Austin: *lightens up* Hey Ally!

Ally: I need to tell you something…

Austin: me too! You go first…

Ally: *looks worried* I uhh…I… *trails off*

Austin: *confused* wha-

Ally: *quickly interrupts him* I think I might be in love with you!

Austin: what?! *looks shocked*


	3. Chapter 3: Crushes & Confessions

**Chp. 3- Crushes & Confessions**

**With Austin & Ally…**

**Austin's POV: oh my God…did she just say that she loves me? Woah…no this can't be right….is she kidding?**

Ally: Austin! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sor-

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *shocked * *confused* what? Why did you-

Austin: *kisses her again*

Ally: (thinks: wow… am I dreaming?)

Austin: Ally…I love you

Ally: *shocked * you do?

Austin: yes *smiles* I have since the day I met you..

Ally: I've loved you since then too *smiles*

Austin: Ally…?

Ally: Yes Austin…?

Austin: Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Ally: *smiles* (thinks: YES! FINALLY!) Yes!

**2 weeks later**

**At the Sonic Boom….**

*****See Trish pacing back and forth*

Ally: Hey Trish!

Austin: *waves*

Trish: Hey lovebirds! *winks at them*

Ally: *giggles* so why are you pacing?

Trish: I uhh…

Ally: you what?

Trish: I uhh….I….I…I uhhh

Austin: YOU WHAT? *looks annoyed*

Ally: *squeezes his hand*

Austin: *smiles at her*

Trish: I LIKE DEZ

A&A: WHAT? *shocked*

*Dez walks in with a girl*

Dez: hey guys! *grins*

Alyssa: Hi I'm Alyssa! Dez's almost girlfriend!

Austin, Ally & Trish: WHAT? *shocked*

Trish: I just realized I have to go…. *tears up* *runs out the door*

Alyssa: well my mom's birthday is today…. I should go. Bye Dezzy *kisses him on the cheek*

Dez: bye! *blushes*

*Alyssa leaves*

Dez: what's up with Trish?

Austin: go talk to her man!

Dez: okay!

*Dez leaves and finds Trish*

Trish: leave!

Dez: what's wrong?

Trish: I….I uhh

Dez: you what?

Trish: I like you! Okay?

Dez: *shocked*

Trish: I'm sorry, ill go….

Dez: Wait! *kisses her*

Trish: I thought you were dating that girl…?

Dez: we had one date…. And I LOVE you *smiles*

Trish: I love you too

Dez: *kisses her*

**With Austin & Ally…**

*Austin kisses Ally*

Austin: I love you Allybear

Ally: I love you too *kisses his cheek*

?: Hey blondie! Ready for that date?

A&A: *turn around*

Austin: Kassidy?

Kassidy: yes silly!

Ally: *gets jealous*

Austin: uh kassidy there is something I need to tell you…

*Kassidy kisses him*

Ally: AUSTIN? *cries* *runs off*

Austin: *glares at Kassidy* *chases Ally*

Ally: go away! *cries harder*

Austin: she kissed me Ally! I swear! I love you and only you!

Ally:…yeah but you kissed back! *continues to cry* I think…I think we need a break

Austin: *starts to tear up* WHAT?


	4. Chapter 4: Cheaters & Choices

**Chp. 4- Cheaters & Choices**

**Ally's POV: oh God what am I doing? I love him!**

**Austin's POV: oh my God I am dead! I died and went to hell obviously!**

Austin: Ally…wait! Don't do this….please please please don't do this! *starts to cry*

Ally: *tears running down her cheek* goodbye, Austin. *turns away crying and leaves*

**Austin's POV: I felt my heart completely shatter when I heard those words. I just lost the girl I am unspeakably, and insanely in love with. The girl I'm crazy about just crushed my heart. **

**With Austin…**

Kassidy: Austin are you okay? What happened?

Austin: NO. The girl I'm completely in love with just broke up with me because of you…*starts crying harder*

Kassidy: Austin I am so sorry! *hugs him* How can I make it up to you?

Austin: what about that date?

Kassidy: okay! *she smiles*

**With Ally…**

*Ally notices Dallas while she is walking home*

Dallas: *shouting* ALLY!

Ally: hi Dallas…*looks down*

Dallas: you okay? *looks concerned*

Ally: Austin and I just broke up…

Dallas: *hugs her tight* I am so sorry Ally!

Ally: *hugs back*

Dallas: hey let's go get ice-cream. It's on me.

Ally: *smiles* Thanks Dallas! *dries her eyes*

**With Austin:**

Kassidy: thanks for the date Austin!

Austin: I had a great time! But I just don't feel that way about you…I'm sorry. I'm still completely in love with Ally.

Kassidy: I understand *tears up* *hugs him* bye Austin *leaves*

Austin: *calls Trish* Trish! Book me a beach concert! Tonight! Thanks bye! *hangs up*

**With Ally:**

Dallas: thanks for coming to get ice-cream with me *smiles*

Ally: thanks for inviting me!

Dallas: Ally, I really like you, will you be my girlfriend

**Later that night….**

Ally: I don't know Trish….

Trish: Ally…you are still his partner you know…

Ally: alright, I'll come…

**At the concert…**

Austin: alright everyone this next song is about someone I'm unbelievably and completely in love with… it's called "I miss you" *looks at Ally lovingly* *mouths "I love you" to her*

Ally: *tears up*

*Austin grabs Ally's hand and pulls her up on stage with him*

Austin: *finishes the song* Ally Dawson… I hope you know that I am insanely and completely in love with you *kisses her*

Dallas: ALLY? *furious* *punches Austin*

Ally: DALLAS STOP!

Austin: Ally are you-

Dallas: dating me?! Yeah she is!

Austin: *looks hurt* Ally!?

Ally: Austin..I-

Austin: *glares at Dallas* save it Ally!

Dallas: so Ally who's it gonna be?

Austin: … Me?

Dallas: …or Me?

*they both look at her*

Ally: I choose…


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited & Revenge

**Chp. 5- Reunited & Revenge**

*Austin and Dallas remain silent*

Ally: *walks up to Dallas and hugs him*

Austin: *sighs* *starts to walk away*

Ally: I'm sorry…Goodbye Dallas *kisses his cheek*

Austin: *turns around*

Ally: *runs to him and jumps into his arms*

Austin: *kisses her* I love you so much Ally! I promise I won't ever let anything change the way I love you or change my mind about loving you

Ally: I love you too *kisses him*

Austin: *holds her tight* I missed you so much

Ally: I missed you too!

*Dallas walks away depressed*

Austin: *picks ally up and spins her around*

Ally: *picks up her phone* Hey dad! *pauses* Really? Okay! I'll be right there! *hangs up*

Austin: who was th-

Ally: *kisses him* I have to go back to sonic boom to work. We have A LOT of business…

Austin: Awe okay. *hugs her* I love you Allybear *kisses her*

Ally: I love you more *pokes his nose*

*Ally picks up her purse and starts to walk away*

Austin: Bye Ally! Text me later when we can hang out *winks*

Ally: Bye Austin!

**The next day**

***with Austin***

Austin: *walks into sonic boom* Hey All- hello?

*searches the hole store and can't find her*

Austin: *phone rings* Hello?

?: if you ever want to see Ally again, you'll do exactly what I say.

Austin: who the Hell is this? *hears Ally scream*

?: if you want Ally to live, you will break up with her and go back to Cassidy…

Austin: but I love her!

?: …the more you argue…the more it will hurt…

Austin: what!? *hears Ally scream again* ALLY!

?: tick tock Austin… dead or alive?

Austin: where are you located? *hears a gunshot*

Austin: ALLY!

?: *the line goes dead*

*Trish and Dez walk in and he explains everything to them*

Trish: We have to find her!

?: Maybe I can help…

Austin: who are you…?

Mason: my name is Mason. And I just so happen to know where that lovely girlfriend of yours is.

Dez: cool accent!

Mason: why thank you sir

Austin: you're british?

Mason: why yes I am

Austin: AWESOME! *grins* but how do you know Ally…?

Mason: I have had a crush on her since the 5th grade…

Austin: *gets jealous*

Dez: woah…

Trish: *glares at Mason*

Mason: *sarcastically* it's lovely to see you too, Trish

Trish: *rolls her eyes*

Austin: okay no time to fight…that can be done later *looks at Mason* we need to find Ally!

Mason: by all means, let's go!

***With Ally***

Ally: Austin WILL find me… he loves me!

?: SILENCE!

Ally: what do you want anyways?

?: Austin! And I won't rest until he is MINE!

Ally: but he is MINE!

?: SILENCE! *fires a gun at the wall*

Ally: *gasps* *sits quietly and sobs*

***with Austin***

Austin: are you sure this is the right place?

Mason: positive.

*they all hear a gunshot*

Trish: yup! This is the right place!

*they run inside*

***Back with Ally***

?: I've had enough with you! *holds gun to Ally's head*

Austin: ALLY!

?: stay back!

Everyone: Kassidy?! *shocked*

Kassidy: one more step and I pull the trigger!

*they freeze*

Trish: Kassidy don't!

Austin: can't we just talk about this?

*lights went out and the gun was fired*


	6. Chapter 6: Planes & Protagonists

**Chp. 6- Planes & Protagonists**

*everyone opens their eyes to see who got shot*

Austin: Ally…!?

Ally: AUSTIN!

Austin: *runs up to her, unties her and hugs her*

Ally: well if Trish and Dez are okay then who-

Mason: *screams in pain* *holding his side*

Ally: OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL 911!

Austin: On it! *calls 911*

Trish: where is Kassidy?

Dez: who cares!

Trish: *giggles* *hugs him*

**At the Hospital…**

Ally: Mason, thank you for saving me *kisses his cheek*

Mason: it was nothing. *blushes*

Austin: *gets jealous*

Ally: *kisses Austin* I love you

Austin: I love you more Allybear *smiles*

*Ally, Trish and Dez leave to get food*

Austin: thanks man for saving her.

Mason: no problem!

Austin: you know, you're alright. *holds out his fist* we cool?

Mason: yeah, we're cool *fist bumps him*

*everyone comes back*

Trish: Mason we brought you food *smiles*

Mason: why thank you! *grins*

Ally: *Walks over to Austin*

Austin: *puts his arm around her and pulls her close*

Trish: uhh…hey Austin… not to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a minute..?

Austin: *looks at Trish, then Ally, then back at Trish* *complains* does it have to be right now?

Trish: yes! *gives him a look*

Austin: *looks at Ally* sorry Allybear *kisses her* I love you

Ally: I love you too *smiles*

*Austin and Trish step outside to talk*

Ally: so Mason, are you staying overnight?

Mason: yes. The doctors are making me so they can make observations.

Ally: I'm sorry. Do you want us to stay?

Mason: nah I am all right. *smiles*

*Austin and Trish walk back inside*

Ally: come on everyone, let's go *starts to walk out the door and the others follow*

Austin: later man! *waves*

Dez: hello, goodbye, hello, goodbye…bye *waves and grins*

Mason: bye Austin! *Looks at Dez funny*

Trish: *giggles* bye.

Ally: bye! *waves*

*they all leave the hospital*

**Later at the Sonic Boom…**

Ally: *telling a story*

Austin: *stares into space*

Ally: planet earth to Austin… *waves hand in front of his face* *annoyed*

Austin: oh uh… sorry *looks down*

Trish: *laughs*

Dez: *whispers something to Trish*

Trish: yup! *giggles*

Ally: *gives them a look*

Austin: Allybear… I love you

Ally: I love you more *pokes his nose*

Austin: *smiles* yeah well I probably won't be performing for a while now… *looks down*

Ally: what? Why? *frowns*

Trish: Austin, you didn't tell her? *shocked*

Ally: Tell me what? *confused*

Austin: TRISH! *angry and annoyed*

Ally: what didn't you tell me? *confused*

Austin: Trish! I don't want to!

Trish: don't want to tell her? Or don't want to go?

Ally: go where?

Austin: BOTH! *shouts*

Ally: will someone tell me what is going on? *annoyed and a bit ticked off*

Trish: Austin got invited to go on tour with Shealeigh!

Ally: *looks at them* that's great! When do we leave?

Trish: the thing is, *looks down* he has to go alone…

Ally: *tears up* what?

Austin: -which is why I am not going! I wouldn't care if I was the most famous person in the world, If I can't be with my friends, and my beautiful, amazing girlfriend, then it wouldn't matter to me!

Ally: awhh! But Austin, you can't miss this opportunity!

Austin: I love you. The tour is for 6 months…. *looks down*

Ally: skype dates? And we can even visit you!

Austin: of course! I love you Ally! *kisses her*

Ally: I love you too! When do you leave?

Trish: tomorrow night!

Ally: what? *tears up*

Austin: Ally… *hugs her*

Ally: *starts to cry*

Austin: I love you so much Ally.

Ally: I love you too Austin.

Austin: Hey Ally?

Ally: yes?

Austin: don't worry. We will talk as much as possible and in 6 months, I'll get to see you again *smiles*

Ally: I know *wipes eyes and smiles* it will just feel like forever

Austin: *sighs* I know. And I will love you even more every second of it *smiles, pulls her close*

Ally: I love you *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses her back*

Trish & Dez: Awwwww! *smile and giggle*

**The next day at the airport…**

Announcer: All flights boarding to L.A, departure is in 5 min. departure in 5 min.

Austin: *pulls Ally close* I love you *kisses her*

Ally: I love you too! Goodbye Austin *looks down*

Austin: don't think of this as a good bye, think of it as a see you later

*they kiss one more time*

*Austin leaves to board his plane*

Trish: Ally… *looks down*

Ally: *sighs* I can't believe he's really gone *tears flowing down her cheek*

**Ally's POV: I am going to miss him so much! I love him! What if he falls for shealeigh or forgets about me or what if he falls out of love with me!?**

Trish: *looks at her phone* I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM AUSTIN! HE PLAYS IN MIAMI IN A WEEK!

Ally: WHAT? *looks at her and smiles*

Trish: *grins*

Ally: *phone vibrates*

_Hey beautiful;) see ya in a week! I love you!_

_ -Austin_

Ally: *texts back*

_I love you too!:)_

_-Ally_

Trish: who-?

Ally: AUSTIN *smiles*


	7. Chapter 7: Friendships & Futures

***still at the airport***

Ally: *phone vibrates*

_I have something to tell you…_

_-Austin_

*Ally quickly replies*

_Well, what is it?_

_-Ally_

*Ally's phone vibrates again*

Trish: ugh…

Dez: yeah, how annoying

Trez: *kisses*

Ally: *rolls her eyes and checks her phone*

_Turn around. _

_-Austin_

Ally: *gasps and turns around to see Austin standing right there*

Austin: Hi Allybear. *winks at her* Trish, Dez. *nods at them*

*Ally, Trish and Dez stand there with their mouths dropped*

Austin: did ya miss me? *winks*

Ally: I love you *kisses him* why did you change your mind.

Austin: we are a team. I can't just leave my manager, my best friend, and the love of my life for some tour. My career is just taking off, I will have plenty of other opportunities.

Ally: Austin, I love you so so much. *kisses him again*

Austin: *kisses back* I love you too Allybear

Dez: group hug!

*the four of them stand there hugging for a few moments*

Ally: come on guys! Let's go write a new song! *grinning*

Dez: I'm in!

Trish: me too! *nods in agreement*

Austin: I'm always in. *smiles* can we make this one a love song? *winks at Ally*

Ally: *giggles* sure, why not! *winks back*

*the two happy couples leave the airport and head back to the sonic boom to write another hit song*

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! This was my first story so I wasn't exactly sure how to do it, or where I was going with it! This was the end of this story…for now! I might add on more chapters or even make a sequel, I'm not sure! Please review and tell me if I should add on or start a sequel! I am working on a new (and IMPROVED) Auslly story called "something more?" so please R&R! hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**


End file.
